


i don't ever mind sharing oxygen

by redlight



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, M/M, Metaphors, Pining, Pre-Slash, Silly, Stream of Consciousness, This is DUMB, jack is metaphorical sunshine, mark's pretty tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a problem about staring at Jack, and it's basically ruining his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't ever mind sharing oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this today, during a nine-hour roadtrip, on zero sleep, three cups of coffee, and a bottle of gatorade  
> im jittering so much right now i made a mistake  
> also????? first septiplier fic so like haha um hi  
> i didnt mean to fall into this ship but i did and holy hell am i gonna make a lot of pointless metaphors about it
> 
> title from [single by the neighbourhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9Hpf1AS-1g)

So _maybe_ Mark's staring a bit too hard.

It's not like it's his fault, or anything. It's not anyone's fault, _really_ , but it's just that Jack is visiting LA, and he's got this habit of soaking up all the sunshine and beaming it back at Mark with his smile.

And it's starting to get annoying. Really.

Because Mark is _not prepared_ for the full force of Jack's smile, and his laughter, and his energy and enthusiasm. At least, he doesn't feel prepared. 

Because, _alright_.

So it's like every time Jack touches his shoulder, Mark gets silvers of solar energy running through his entire body. Makes his heart beat faster, makes his face heat warmer. It makes his stomach erupt into big blue butterflies, same color as Jack's eyes.

And, really, Mark's not prepared for that sort of rush? Too many megawatts of too much energy, too much sunshine, too much electricity. Jack should come with a warning sticker or something; _don't touch, don't look, or else you'll be electrified_.

Mark is _not used_ to being electrified. That's not something he usually does, okay? 

But there's no rubber gloves to ground these sparks, and Mark can't shake the static out of his veins and he feels like he's _brimming_ with energy, like he's about to burst. Like it'll all spill out of him in a matter of seconds and he'll short-circuit, _power-out, game over_.

'Cause Jack snorts at his dumbest jokes and he's got the prettiest grin and his green hair looks really soft, and Mark--

Mark's a _little bit_ obsessed. Just a little. A microscopic amount of obsession, seriously. Smaller than a nanometer.

...But he's still a little obsessed. He's got a craving for sunshine in his veins, and Jack's fingers entwined with his own. The _want_ just twists itself into his lungs and curls around his heart, and it makes Mark do _all sorts_ of stupider-than-usual things.

Like, that one time, where Jack was too jet-lagged to really do _anything_ , except he kept _insisting_ that he was fine with running 24-hours-plus-some on two hours of sleep and three-and-a-half cups of coffee. Which is _dumb_ , because Jack was basically _dying_ from tiredness, with these circles under his blue-blue eyes and movements lethargic, but his smile was _so_ excited, he looked _excited_ to see Mark--

Well, Mark pushed Jack back into the guest bed, and sat on his dumb butt until Jack fell asleep, ignoring every whine and complaint and huff.

And Mark's already established that touching Jack fucks with his nerve endings a little, so, yeah! That was a smart decision. 

(Jack's really warm. Of course he is, because Jack just absorbs sunlight like that. He basically photosynthesizes, and now the green hair makes sense.)

Also, Jack's cute when he's sleeping, with his face relaxed and delicate eyelashes barely brushing against his cheeks. It's actually horrible. Mark's life is horrible.

Or, that one other time, where Jack decided that _hey, we should drive out into the middle of nowhere at night to look at th' stars better! Since ya like space so much? It'll be fun!_

Stargazing. _Together_. It's either the start to a horror movie or the end of a romcom, and Mark isn't sure which one is worse.

Drive out into the middle of nowhere to see the stars better, away from city traffic lights and blacked-out skies. See a speck of the universe, expanded out through Earth's sky and _shining_. No light pollution, just stars peeking out, like white chalk-marks on pure black chalkboard.

And Mark _loves_ the stars, loves the sky, loves the universe and its shine and mystery, but--

Stargazing with Jack? It'd be pointless. Mark wouldn't be able to look at the stars, anyway; Jack's way too bright, and he'd just block it all out. There'd be no point in looking at anything but _Jack_.

And Mark _kinda_ stares a little too much, which is what started this whole problem in the first place.


End file.
